The Chosen One's daughter
by griffy door girl
Summary: Love, friends, and family. Ginny and Harry's daughter, Lily, learning how to deal with being herself: The Chosen One's daughter. Humor and Romance. SORRY FOR THE WRITER'S CRAMP! UPDATES SOON, I PROMISE! meanwhile, read...
1. The wrath of Labor Ginny

My Life as The Chosen One's daughter

Romance/ PG

Watch Harry and Ginny's daughter go through the many stages of life, and also save the day once in a while, just like her father.

Chapter 1

The beginning

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Harry Potter ran through the crowded muggle hospital lobby and ran straight to the lobby desk. "Hi-my-wife-has-gone-into-labor-and-I-need-to-know-what-room-she-is-in." He said fast. The lady behind the desk blinked and asked, "What is her name?"

"Well, come on! You can't have a lot of woman going into labor here! She's probably the only one who came through!" Just as Harry said that, a girl, with a rather large bump for a stomach was being pushed through the halls in a wheel chair, screaming at her husband. He sighed, then turned back around to the lady, who was know smirking. "Ginevra Weasley. I mean, Potter. Ginevra Potter. Or Ginny Potter. She might be under there as Gin Potter, that's what I call her sometimes when I really think that she's adora-,"

"No need to explain. She's in that room, over there." The lady pointed down the hall, in the direction of the first room on the left. "Thank you." He said. He ran down the hall, and while he was doing that, turned back around, and threw his hands up in the air. "Thank you!" He said. The lady chuckled, and murmured to herself, "Let's see if he'll be saying that when he gets into the room."

Harry walked over to the side of the bed, next to where Ginny was lying in the hospital bed, her face all red and looking rather tired and agitated. The Weasley boys, all except Percy, were also around the bed, along with their wives. Fred and Angelina Johnson, George and Katie Bell, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie all by himself. Last but not least, Ron and Hermione were at the foot of the bed. They had finally gotten together before their seventh year, in the summer, and hadn't been apart from each other, except a little incident that turned out to be a big prank.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you, dear! So glad you could make it! The baby is due any minute now." Mrs. Weasley said to her son- in law. "Yeah, Ginny was just saying how much she hated you for doing this to her." George said. Fred laughed. "GEORGE! FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T BE MAKING WISE CRACKS ABOUT ME SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT HARRY! YOU KNOW, I WOULD _NEVER _DO THAT!" Ginny fumed. "Thanks, love." Harry said. "AND YOU," Ginny said, turning her heads in the direction of Harry. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME? LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE TO DO! I ABSOLUTELY HA-," Ginny let out a scream.

"I love you too, dear." Harry said. Fred and George laughed. "I ABSOLUTELY WANT TO KILL YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! WE'LL FIST FIGHT, JUST LIKE OLD TIMES BACK IN SCHOOL!" She said. Harry tried to hold in his laughter, but it got the best out of him and he clutched onto the bar of the bed, trying to keep from rolling on the floor. "I'M SERIOUS! DON'T YOU BE LAUGHING! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! DO YOU THINK IT'S _FUNNY _THAT I HAVE TO PUSH A CANNON BALL SIZED HEAD OUT OF MY _BUTTOCKS_?" Ginny yelled. "Ginny, please, do calm down. This isn't Harry's fault!" Mrs. Weasley tried to calm her daughter. "Oh yeah? Well then I want to know WHO THE BLOODY HELL'S FAULT IT IS!" Ginny yelled again. Suddenly she stopped and blinked a few times calmly. Then a chain of screams led to one another. "And here it comes!" The doctor said.

"Give me a P!" Fred started to cheer.

"P!" George said.

"Give me a U!"

"U!"

"Give me an S!"

"S!"

"Give me an H!"

"H!"

"Put it all together and what does it spell?" Fred rolled his hands around each other. "PUSH!" George yelled cheery. The boys started chanting 'push' in different octaves but soon were stopped by Ginny grabbing both of their collars. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" She yelled at them. "Understand?" She asked calmly. The boys nodded cowardly and then bit their lips, trying to keep from talking.

Thirty Minutes Later

"She's absolutely…_beautiful_!" Mrs. Weasley broke out in tears. Her husband, Mr. Weasley, took her by the shoulders, and tried to shush her. "She looks so much like the both of you." Hermione said, admiring the baby held in Ginny's arms. "Look's like she's got a bit of both of you in her hair." Hermione pointed to a small strand of a bang that was black. The rest of the baby's hair was red, just like the rest of the Weasley's, and just like Lily's. Ginny laughed. "I didn't even know that could be possible." Harry said. "Well, apparently, it is." Ginny smiled. "This is just splendid! Now we've got another little girl to look after, Fred!" George said. "What do you mean another little girl, George? If you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl! You don't have to watch out for me!" She said. "Ah, but that, little sister, is what big brothers are for! That, and tormenting." Fred said. "Speaking of the latter, Ginny's been tormenting poor Harry here with her remarks about him doing this," George gestured to the baby. "To her. Mate, I think we better stop watching out for Ginny and start watching out for Harry! Ginny's a threat to him!" George said.

"I'm a threat to you, too!" Ginny said. Everybody laughed for a few minutes, then all was silent and all eyes were on the baby. Mrs. Weasley once again burst into tears. "You know, dear, I think that we better head home. Will that be okay with you, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked Ginny for permission to go home with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny nodded. "Thanks for being here, dad. Mum." Ginny said. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley both kissed Ginny and the baby's forehead, and then Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry. Mr. Weasley had to pry her off of him. And they left the room.

"Ah! I just remembered! George, we have some business we needed to attend to back at home before these two…sorry, I mean _three_…come back home!" Fred said. "Oh! Yes! Quite right, brother." George said. "We would love to stay but like we've said, other things to do that are more important than this." Fred said, sounding serious. "Whatever. You two can go." Ginny said, knowing that her brothers were just joking. Fred and George kissed the baby's forehand and then kissed their sister on the cheek, then walked out with their wives, who were crying. "It's just so…beautiful!" Katie was heard whimpering down the hall. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the baby were left in the room.

"She's going to be amazing when she's older. Having genes from both of you, that is." Hermione said, tousling the single black strand of hair around her finger. "Thank you, Hermione. I hope that she'll grow up just to be like, you, and Ron, and Harry. Maybe she'll be a lot like your own." Ginny said, referring to Ron and Hermione's own son, Albus (he liked to be called Alain) who was interested in dressing up in ball gowns from his mother's old trunk, yet preferred to play quidditch, too, just like his father. He was only two but already knew how to ride a broom. Ron laughed. "Who knows? The possibility of her being just like Fred and George's kids are likely." He said. Fred and Angelina had a five year old girl, whose name was Molly, named after their grand-mum of course, because when she was born, she was already crying and screaming.

George's kids were also five year olds, one girl and one boy, fraternal twins. The girl was Jen, who loved to prank people, and the boy was Jimmy, who also was a side-kick to his two minutes older sister. "She'll be a little bit of everything, I hope. Brains from her aunt Hermione, athletic from her uncle Ron, cleverness from Fred and George, and bravery from her dad." Ginny said, turning to Harry. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Well, we have to get going. She's wonderful, Ginny." Hermione said, glowing at the baby. "Thank you." Ginny answered softly, also glowing at the baby. "We'll be sure to see you when you get home. Call us if you need help with the room or anything." Hermione said, then hugged Ginny, kissed the baby like all the others had, and went over and hugged Harry, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming." Ginny said. Ron kissed her, then gave a pat on the back to Harry, and then left, following Hermione. Ginny and Harry sat in silence, both looking lovingly at their daughter.

"Ginny, I've been thinking." Harry said. Ginny looked at him quizzically. "Thinking's good. What have you been thinking about?" She asked. "Well…I don't know if we should bring her, you know, raise her," Harry nodded towards the baby, "in the wizarding world. I know that Voldemort is gone forever. But I don't know if I can take the risk of somebody who's evil like…like…"

"Like Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, like Malfoy, finding out about her. Perhaps he's got a little grudge against us still and…and he'll want to come after us again. I think I just want to be living in the normal muggle world. Raise her in a normal, non-magical house." Harry said. "So you want her to be like a muggle, and not know that she's a witch?" Ginny asked. "Well…yes. I mean, we don't have to tell her. I didn't get told until I was 11. Maybe when she's older, we can move back to the wizarding world, if we wanted to. If it would be clean of the danger. We could still talk to her about our adventures in Hogwarts. She would just think they'd be make believe." Harry said. "I think that it would be for the better if she was raised in the muggle world." Ginny said. They both sat there, thinking for a while. "Would that mean that we couldn't expose her to any magic of any sort?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…I guess it would." Harry said. "Then I guess that mum and dad and all the rest of my family would have to come and visit us. She'll never be at the burrow." Ginny said sadly. "She will when she's older. We'll tell her sometime or another. We just can't let her know this early." Harry said. Ginny nodded. "Then it's settled. We're going to move to the muggle world." She sighed. There was another silence in which the new parents looked at their baby.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Yes?" Harry asked. "We haven't named our daughter yet." Ginny said. "Oh! Right!" Harry said. "How about Lily?" Ginny asked. "What about Lames?" Harry asked. "Lames?"

"Yeah, you know. A combination of my parents. James and Lily. Lames."

"Harry, I am not going to name our daughter Lames. It's too…well…too lame itself." Ginny said. "I guess you're right." Harry said. "Lily it is."


	2. Invisible String

Chapter 2

Five years later

The next four years of Lily's life flew past. She was never exposed to magic, although Ginny would occasionally do it without Harry knowing and Harry would do it without Ginny knowing. Lily went to a regular kindergarten at a regular school, and was doing very well, from what Harry and Ginny had heard. The rest of the Weasley clan would come to visit about once a week, and Lily and her cousins got along great. Sometimes she would help Jen and Jimmy set up pranks on their grandmother, who would freak out and tell them to shoo.

Holidays were always spent at their house, whether it be Christmas or a birthday. This is what the people at 2646 Chung Drive were doing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lily! Happy birthday to you!" Everybody finished singing and Lily blew out her candles. "What did you wish for?" Jimmy asked. "I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true!" Lily said. The cake was cut and everybody had some. Since Lily knew about Uncle Fred's and Uncle George's shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, she got a box of candy from them, although most of the candy wasn't anything that could be wizard related, so the twins made something just for her that wouldn't give away the wizarding world. A muggle book was given to her by none other than Hermione, Ron, and Alain. It was one of Hermione's favorites, but she knew that Lily wouldn't be able to read it until she was older. Bill and Fleur got some beautiful jewelry for Lily and she absolutely loved it. Her grandmother and grandfather got her a kitchen play set, a muggle toy.

When the party ended, Lily was tucked into bed by Ginny. Lily snuggled up against her. "Mummy, can I tell you what I wished for?" Lily asked. "Are you sure you want to? It might not come true if you tell anybody, not even me." Ginny said. "I'm sure." Lily said. "Okay then, you can tell me." Ginny said. "I wished. That nothing bad ever happens to you and daddy, like it did to granddad and grand-mum." Lily said. Ginny sniffled. Lily had been told that her grand-parents had died in a tragic double Decker bus accident. Harry and Ginny didn't even tell her the truth. They couldn't tell her that her granddad and grand-mum had been killed by the most evil dark wizard of all time. Although she probably wouldn't have believed it. "I do to, sweet heart." Ginny said. "Why are you crying, mummy?" Lily asked, wiping a tear off of Ginny's face.

"Oh...um. Well I get a little sad about what happened to...to your grandparents. Nothing to worry about. I'm all right." She said. "And I hope you'll be too."

"Mummy? Can you go and get daddy and tell him to come tell me another one of his stories?" Lily asked. "I'd be delighted to." Harry said from the door way. Ginny kissed her daughter's head and then put her under the covers. She walked over to Harry and kissed him. "I love you." She said, turning around to her daughter. "I love you too, mummy." Lily said, squirming under the covers. "I love you." Ginny whispered to Harry. "Love you too." Harry said. He kissed her quickly, and then went to sit on the side of the bed.

The next day

"You see...this is what Lily has been drawing." Lily's kindergarten teacher held up her picture. A worm like shape was attacking a person in the middle, with a person with exes for eyes lying down on the ground. The labels _mummy_ were under the x'ed eyed one and the label _daddy _was under the person about to be attacked. "I really don't have any business as to what goes on at your household but...well...has Lily ever acted upon bottled up anger? Against you? Has she hurt you?" The teacher asked. Ginny shook her head. Harry just stared at the picture. He knew what it was about. It was the basilisk from Harry's second year that he fought and Ginny's first year, in the chamber of secrets. Ginny was the one lying on the ground and Harry was the one almost being attacked. Harry had told Lily that story a bunch of times. It was one of her favorites, because she always thought that her daddy was a hero for saving her mummy.

The teacher sighed. "Do you have any idea what this is? I know who the two people are, evidently you, as the labels say, but...what's that..._thing_?" She pointed to the worm like green thing with fangs. "That's a...well um...a basilisk. I made it up myself. It's just sort of like a dragon in a fairy tale. A really mean creature. And as for the guy in the middle...well, he's trying to protect the girl lying on the ground, with the...well the um...exes for eyes." Harry explained. "I see...well. I don't mean to concern you, but...we really wouldn't like for Lily to draw these pictures again. This one scared a little boy yesterday and... not to add guilt or anything but he uh...sort of fainted. Who knew that the poor kid was frightened to death of green worm like shapes?" The teacher laughed and Ginny fake laughed. Harry just sat there, staring at the picture.

"If you could please talk to Lily about this, it would be great. She has marvelous creativity, but...she just can't use that type of an idea in the classroom." The teacher said. Ginny and Harry shook hands with her, and then left. On the car ride home, Harry was awfully quiet. "What's wrong, love?" Ginny asked. "We have to tell her." Harry said. "Right now? But her life is going so good! This might ruin it! She has friends, Harry! We can't just tell her a lie like, we're moving somewhere far, far, away, where you can use magic, and suprise! You're a witch! Just like your mummy and your aunt Hermione and your aunt Katie and you aunt Angelina and-,"

"I get it." Harry said. "She's going to start showing signs of magical ability, you know that, don't you?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed, then covered her face with her hands. "Yes! Oh bloody well yes I do!" She said, then took her hands off of her face and looked at Harry. "We'll tell her when that happens, though. The first time that she shows magical ability, we're out of here. We're going to move. I'm sure that the burrow has a few rooms to spare, with everybody being gone out of the house."

"Hermione and Ron are still living there." Harry said. "Oh...yeah, sort of forgot about them." Ginny said. "But come on, Harry! There's still a ton of rooms left! Lily could have her own room. And you and I could have our own room. It's better than trying to build a house." Ginny said.

"But we will build a house once we get settled."

"What's the point of building a house while we're getting settled?"

"Well, I don't know. Good point." Harry sighed.

There was a moment of silence in which Harry and Ginny pondered thoughts for a while. "Do you want to live in the burrow forever?" Harry asked. "I don't know. This is what we'll do. We'll live at the burrow, while we build a house." Ginny said. "Hey, Ginny?" Harry asked. "Yes?"

"I forgot that we already have a house."

"Where?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "You should've seen the look of concern of where we were going to raise our daughter. You were so serious!" Ginny said, in between laughs. "And what about YOU!...You were all bloody worried!" Harry said, also in between laughs. Ginny didn't laugh. Harry stopped. "It's not funny." Ginny said, in a dangerously low voice. "Um...you're right, it isn't." Harry said. "But that was!" Ginny said, laughing even more, referring to Harry changing his mind just because of what she said.

The next day

"We've had a little issue with Lily, lately. Again." The teacher who had sat Harry and Ginny down the day before, was once again sitting across from them in her classroom. "What about?" Ginny asked. "Well...it's really quite weird, actually. We, as in the school, think that...well, that she may have...issues." The teacher said. Harry tried to control himself from becoming angry at somebody saying his daughter had issues. "Like what kind of _issues_?" Ginny asked. "She isn't very social. She sits at her chair, drawing pictures, just like the one that I showed you yesterday, and...well, her pencils, and.," The teacher laughed. "This might just be my imagination. But...does Lily like to play with string? Like..._invisible_ string?" The teacher asked. "Not that we know of." Harry said. "Lily hasn't been very fond of string." Ginny said, pursing her lips. "Why do you ask?" She asked. "Well...it seems that her paints, during finger painting time, well, they float. Like in thin air." The teacher said. She started to chuckle. "It's very interesting actually, watching her paint because she hardly touches the paper, yet the paint shows up everywhere. And well, yesterday one of the kids saw it. And well, right before they fainted, they uh...well, they called her a freak. And one of the paints dumped over his head, and nobody was holding it at all. It um...well it was...unique, shall I say?" The teacher said. "So what do you want us to do with her?" Harry asked. "Well, the committee voted and you see, we don't think that this school is right for Lily."

"Are you saying that you want Lily out of your school?"

The teacher nodded sadly. "She was a very wonderful student. I enjoyed having her. But not everybody feels that way. I'm sorry." The teacher said. Ginny sighed and glanced knowingly at Harry. They both got up, said bye to the teacher, and then left.

Two days later

"Where are we going, mummy?" Lily asked her mother, as they both stepped into the fireplace of their house. The fire place had been connected to the floo network over night and the family was now moving to the burrow, without telling anybody where they were going. If asked where, they would just simply say, "A different part of the country."

"We're going to grand dad and grand mum's house for a long first visit." Ginny explained. "Here's some floo powder." Harry said, and handed the powder to Ginny, who turned to Lily. "Listen, sweet heart, I want you to keep a very firm grasp on my hand." Ginny said, and Lily tightened her hand on her mum's. "And I want you to close your eyes." Lily closed her eyes. "And think happy thoughts and don't open your eyes until I tell you too." Ginny said. Lily shut her eyes even harder. "Am I getting a surprise?" Lily asked all excited. "Well, no, not exactly. I guess you could call it that. Now don't talk anymore until I say you can, remember to keep your eyes shut, and hold my hand real tight. There you go," Ginny said as Lily did all of the things. Ginny winked to Harry, looked around their house one last time and then threw the floo powder around her while yelling, "The Burrow!"

Lily and Ginny slid out of the fire place. "Ow...that hurt." Lily said, tears in her eyes. Ginny brushed her daughter off and then real fast, so Lily wouldn't see her dad getting out of the fire place, turned around and gestured to the house. "Here's your surprise!" Ginny said. Harry landed behind them, coughing. "Daddy, what are you coughing about?" Lily asked. "Uh..Daddy has a little allergy, sweet heart." He said. He then mumbled to himself, "To floo powder. Boy, I'm never using that again."

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! OH! MY WONDERFUL CHILDREN AND GRAND CHILD ARE HERE!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice carried throughout the house. "Grand mum!" Lily said, then ran to her grand mother and hugged her around the knees. "My, child, you've grown! Look at you! You're almost as tall as me!" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny laughed. "Hello, mum." She said. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her daughter, then hugged her in a death lock. Ginny motioned to Harry. "Oh! Hi mum." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to him, hugged him too, and then patted him on the cheek. "Oh, you look so handsome, as always, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks. You're looking stunning, as always." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Oh, stop!" She said, then ran over to the stove, waved her wand (since she was now allowed to use magic in front of Lily) and the oven started to pre-heat. Lily watched in amusement. "Where's my aunts and uncles and cousins, Grand mum?" Lily asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table, on her dad's lap. "Oh...they must've not heard me. RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, HERMIONE JANE WEASLEY, ALAIN CHARLES WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE AND SEE YOUR RELATIVES! _NOW_!" Three pairs of feet stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they hugged everyone.

"Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione! Guess _what_?" Lily asked excitedly. Ron picked her up. "What?" He asked. "I don't have to go to Kindergarten anymore, and I'm happy because I didn't like kindergarten! It made me miss mummy and daddy too much! And the kids there hated me! So now I'm really glad because I don't have to go! Isn't that _great_?" Lily asked. "That's splendid!" Ron said. "But did they teach you how to escape a tickle attack?" Ron asked. Lily shook her head in confusion. "Well they should've because you're in one!" Ron said, then started to tickle Lily so that she started to slide down him. She giggled, then went over to Alain, who picked her up. "And how's my little cousin doing? Not having any troubles, are we?" He asked. "Nope.daddy and mummy have been good to me. Especially for letting me come over to _your _house this time, instead of you coming to _my_ house!" Lily said. She was let down and ran up the steps. "Where are JEN AND _JIMMY_?" Lily asked, stopped mid way. She screamed and ran down the steps, her two cousins chasing her. "We're going to get you!" Jen screamed. "You're in _our_ house, now!" Jimmy yelled, although he didn't live at the burrow.

The ten year olds eventually caught up with Lily and tackled her to the ground, tickling her and making her scream for mercy. "Come on! Come on!" Katie Bell came around the corner and picked her kids up by the cuffs of the maroon jumpers (a Weasley jumper) and dragged them over to their aunt's and uncle's. "Hi, Ginny! It's so good to see you!" Katie said, while hugging Ginny. "Harry! Oh, you haven't changed a bit." Katie said, hugging Harry. She released him. "It's only been about a week." Harry said. "Oh, but it seems like much more." Katie said. George tromped down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Did you get her?" He asked Jimmy and Jen. They both gave the thumbs up sign. "Brilliant work, guys! That's a free pack of skiving snack boxes for both of you to share." George said. He high fived his kids, then turned around to Ginny. "And what do we have here? My little sister with the stupid git of a bloke, Harry Potter?" George asked in a sneer identical to Draco Malfoy's.

"Great Draco Malfoy impression there, mate. You'll have to do that at the Halloween party, and you'll be set for the winner." Harry said. George chuckled and pat Harry on the back, then stopped before Ginny. "What, George?" Ginny asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked. "Oh, come off it, George! Stop looking at me like that!" Ginny exclaimed. George threw her arms around her and squeezed her. "Ginny! My little and only sister! You've finally got a boyfriend, eh?" George asked sarcastically, eyeing Harry. Lily squeezed herself in between her mother and her uncle. "And don't forget me!" She said.

George gasped. "What's this?" He asked in a fake tone of surprise, then picked up Lily. "A little girl, too? Oi, Ginny! I don't think mum is going to go for you having a kid!" George said. Lily cocked her head a bit, not getting the joke, and Ginny glared at George. Harry laughed a little. "George! I'm warning you! Stop picking on your sister!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Yes mum." George said, hanging his head. "Are Uncle Fred, Aunt Angelina, and Molly here?" Lily asked, pulling on her grand-mum's apron.

"I think that they're upstairs, getting your room ready, dear. They should be down in a little while." Lily nodded and sped off into the living room to play with Jen, Jimmy, and Alain. Ginny and Harry sat down at the table, across from Ron and Hermione.

"So what sign did she show, that made you come here?" Ron asked. "Well.you do remember how she was telling you that she didn't like kindergarten, and that all the kids were mean to her there?" Ginny asked. "Yes." Ron said. "She dumped a container of paint over someone's head." Ginny said. "What sign of magic does that show?" Ron asked. "It's pretty obvious, Ron." Hermione said. "She didn't dump the paint over the poor little boys head, the un-magical way. She must've used occulemecy." Hermione said. "Hermione's right." Harry said. "As always." Ron muttered and Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

"George." Harry called one of the twins over to the table. "Yes?" He asked. "Ready for Jen, Jimmy, and Molly to go to Hogwarts, yet?" Harry asked. "It's been hard to think of letting Jen and Jimmy go. Molly's a different story. She's been screaming and crying an awful lot lately. Especially when Fred and Angelina told her about Hogwarts. The whole concept of not getting to see her parents, for almost a whole year...and going to a school, that she really doesn't want to go to...she hates it, and she doesn't want to go. Every time you mention Hogwarts around her, she'll run off, crying her little eyes out. But I suppose it's because she has no other older brothers or sisters already going there. In fact, her, being an only child- she also hates that- she's blaming Angelina and Fred on that."

Ginny gasped. "No!"

"Well it is kinda their faults, you know...I mean, you can't exactly get a little brother or sister without your parents doing _you-know_-_what_..." Harry murmured. Ginny shot him the Weasley look and he shut up immediately. George succeeded in trying not to laugh at Harry and continued with talking about Molly.

"Yes. Just the other day, I heard her having another one of her righteous screaming fights. Screamed bloody murder, she did. Reminded me a lot of Umbridge, when I heard her having a hissy fit over something a student did."

"But when she calms down, she's totally fine. Just don't mention Hogwarts, ok?" Fred asked, coming down the stair case. "Fred, mate. It's good to see you." Harry said, hugging his brother-in law, then sitting back down. "DID I HEAR _HOGWARTS_!" An angry scream erupted from the staircase. The whole table turned to see Molly, Fred and Angelina's daughter, red face.

"Molly! Don't start right now! We have company over!" Angelina scolded her daughter, coming down the stairs. "I don't care! I'm not going to Hogwarts! Never, ever, EVER!" Molly turned to face her mother. "And you can't make me." She said menacingly. "She's actually relatively nice, when she's not blowing up." Fred whispered to the whole table, then said, "All right, Mol, you'll stop this-,"

"I _said_, I don't CARE! And DON'T call me Mol! My name is Molly. Mol sounds like I'm mauling somebody."

"Molly the Mauler is her new nickname." George whispered to Ginny and Harry.

"Molly. Stop acting like a four year old, stop pouting, or you're going into time out."

"I'm ten years old, you can't put me into time out! I'm too old! Time outs are for four years and under, I even read it in Aunt Hermione's book on how to care for kids, _under four_! I have proof that my theory is right! SO _HA_!" Molly yelled. "Guess I shouldn't've left that book out on the coffee table." Hermione whispered. "Come on, young lady, up the stairs, get going! You're going in your room, and you're going to stay there!" Fred rose his voice, walking calmly and slowly towards where Molly was sitting on a step of the stairs. She stood up, level with her father, by standing on the step. "FINE!" She said, then turned around and smirked, knowing she still had her wand to unlock the door of her bedroom. She got up three steps until Fred called, "And you'll give me your wand, if you don't want to stay in there _longer_!" A stick-like object flew down from the top of the stairs and hit Fred in the face. "Thank you!" He shouted.


	3. Harry's utter mess proposal

Chapter 3

The Weasleys and Potters sat in the living room. The old group, that is: George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, and of course Harry and Hermione. It had been quite a long time since they had all sat in the burrows living room, just talking merrily. The last time when just the six of them sat in the living room like this was when they were having an exclusive 'young folks' party, to celebrate the victory of Harry defeating Voldemort, the same day that Harry had proposed to Ginny.

The couch that Harry and Ginny were sitting on, in fact, was where Harry had talked to Ginny, made his 'proposal speech', and then got down on one knee. Ginny smiled to herself as she remembered that moment. Harry was quite nervous, although definitely sure that he wanted to marry Ginny more than anything in the world. The flashback approached Ginny, just as the others watchedher become dazed andone of them-Ginny was too far back in memory-mode to knowwho exactly- said,"Ginny? Come on! Stop being so quiet and get your rear in the conversation!"

_Harry sat on the couch after calling Ginny down, nearly ten times. She still hadn't come down yet and he was becoming very impatient, yet knew that he wanted to do the thing he had called her down for, more than ever, and couldn't wait. _

_"Ginny! Ginny, come down here! Where are you?" Harry called with a bit of angst in his voice. "I'll be down there, hold your horses!" Ginny's voice rang out to the bottom of the stairs. Darn Hermione and those muggle sayings, Harry thought. After standing at the bottom of the stairs for about five minutes, Harry went back to sit on the couch. "All right, mate, calm down, it'll be fine! Everything'll go great! Yes, great! Perfect!" He tried to convice himself. But the truth was that Harry was a nervous wreck. He had rehearsed this in the mirror in his and Ginny's room, plenty of times, so why was it still so bloody hard?_

_Rehearse some more then, you dolt! Rehearse until you can't rehearse anymore! A voice in his head told him. "All right, right. Um...," Harry grabbed a pillow next to him and put it in front of him; it was supposed to represent Ginny. Harry started talking to it like it was an actual person. "Hell-hell-hello...Ginny. Um...me, nervous? About what? Why would you ask that? IS IT REALLY THAT BLOODY OBVIOUS?" Harry yelled. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU STOP YELLING, I SAID THAT I'D BE DOWN THERE IN A MINUTE!" _

_Great, so now his soon-to-be fiancée thought that he was yelling at her. Wait...how was he sure that she was going to say yes? Oh she'll say yes, you git. The voice arose in Harry's head. NOW KEEP REHEARSING! It yelled. "Right! Fine!" Harry looked at the pillow in front of him; wasn't it supposed to be the opposite way? Harry, on one knee, in front of the couch, and Ginny sitting on the couch? Harry nodded at his thought and then fluffed up the pillow. They exchanged places and Harry got down on one knee in front of the couch, then started his proposal speech with a shaky voice. _

_"Gin...Ginny...Ginevra...Ginniekins-,"_

_"Harry, I thought you told me not to call me that; only my brothers do." Ginny stood at the bottom of the stairs, a smirk on her face. "GINNIEKINS! I mean.I-I-I.I mean, uh...Ginny! I didn't expect you down here so soon!" Harry exclaimed nervously. "Uh.right. Then I guess I'll just go back upstairs, if you don't want me down here yet-," Ginny started up the stairs. "NO! WAIT! I uh...I-I mean, I want to...ask you...something." Harry said, attempting to get up from the floor, off of his knee. _

_"Ask me something?" Ginny asked, confused. _

_"Yeah...yeah, uh.ask you something." Harry said._

_"Oh...ask away, then." Ginny shrugged and walked over to Harry. _

_"Um.right." Harry said. "Here I go.I.um.I'm going to ask you something." Harry said. Ginny furrowed her brows. "Okay.?" She asked. _

_"What is it? I haven't got all day. I still have to wrap up Ron and Hermione's anniversary gift."_

_"Uh, yes, yes, I know, and I'm sorry to bother you. But uh...," Stall, Potter, Stall like you've never stalled before, the voice said in his head. Harry quickly looked over to the fireplace, where he saw a bunch of pictures. The first one that came to view was a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, during their first year at Hogwarts. "Uh." Harry looked at the younger version of Hermione, then suddenly blurted out, "Do you think Hermione's hair is uh...bushier...in this picture?" _

_Ginny stared at him for a few seconds. Nice going, Potter, now all you need to do is pop the real question within a hundred years, Harry thought. Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, I uh...I guess.," She said, then rolled her eyes as Harry made no attempt to ask a different question. She started to walk back over to the stairs, trying to not burst at Harry from his weirdness. "WAIT, GINNY, NO! Don't...don't go back upstairs, please!" Harry pleaded. _

_Ginny turned around. "Well...?" She asked. "I didn't want to ask you about Hermione's hair." Harry confessed. One question down, one more to go._

_Ginny stood there, then looked at the picture of the trio. "...Your hair doesn't look any messier that usual, either, Harry, don't worry. Now I'm GOING back UPSTAIRS!" She said, assuming that Harry was going to ask her another question about the picture, and his apparence. But she made no move. She knew something was up. Why else was Harry so nervous? _

_"Please, Ginny...sit down." Harry motioned towards the couch. "Okay." Ginny said after a while, then plopped onto the couch. Harry stood there. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down with me?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and scooted onto the couch, next to Ginny. "...So now what?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence. "Um.you wouldn't know. I would. But uh...but you wouldn't." Harry said. POP THE QUESTION NOW, GIT, OR I'LL POP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR NECK! The voice rose its angry voice. "Ginny...," Harry started._

_"Ginny, these past few years, we've been through so much. By ourselves and...," Harry took Ginny's hand, "Together. I remember quite well in the Chamber of Secrets, when you were lying there, on the ground...and I put my hand on yours.a jolt of electricity...it rushed through me. I may've not known it at the time. But...I later learned that it was love.," Harry squeezed Ginny's hand softly and she squeezed back, "And...that first time I kissed you, after the Quidditch match, back at Hogwarts...I knew that I didn't want to kiss anybody, ever again, but you...," Ginny sucked in some breath, trying to not let the tears fall.she knew what was coming, "What I'm trying to say is, Ginevra Weasley, is that you're my everything and you...you make me whole. I wouldn't be here, without you. And I can't imagine my life without you. So make me the happiest man in this whole universe...please, Ginny.," Now get down on one knee in front of her, NOW, the voice said. Harry obeyed. "...Will you marry me?" He asked. Ginny clasped her free hand (the hand Harry wasn't holding) over her mouth and she stopped trying to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She sniffled a few times then said, "YES! YES, ABSOLUTELY, HARRY!" _

_Harry stuttered. "You-you-you...you said...yes." _

_"Yes! Yes, I said yes!" Ginny said, happy tears now free-falling. Harry laughed an un-believing laugh and then pulled out the box, revealing the ring that he had bought in Hogsmeade. Ginny gasped. Harry took out the ring from it's slot and slipped it perfectly onto Ginny's hand. She flung herself down onto him. "I love you." Harry whispered. "I love you. And I always will." Ginny whispered back._

And five years later, at the age of 26, Harry and Ginny were just as crazy about each other, as they had been, before. If possible, even a little _more _crazier. "Is she done remembering about the time you proposed to her, Harry?" Fred asked. Harry had known what she was thinking about, for two reasons. The first: When he wanted to, he could always get into her head and find out what she was thinking about. They both got this power when they defeated Lord Voldemort. The second reason: Her eyes were sparkling, the fantastic sparkle he loved so much. He knew that she got teary when she remembered precious moments, like the one she had just flashbacked too.

"Yeah.Yeah, I think she's almost done." Harry said, his focus still on Ginny. Ginny pushed the memory back into her head and looked around the room at Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and of course, Harry. "What do you mean you _think_? You should know; We didn't get that power for nothing, you know." Ginny said playfully. Harry smiled.

"Well, Ginny. Looks like you've wasted all of our time, while you were in your own little world. George, I think we have to get going. Let's go round up the little rats upstairs." Fred said, turning to one of his brothers. George nodded and walked up the stairs with his twin. Not much later than that, Fred ran back down the stairs with Angelina at his feet. They both looked panicked and flustered quite a bit.

Ginny noticed this and asked, "Fred, what's wrong?" Fred's wide eyes blinked rapidly and then he said, "No, never mind, Ginny, I probably just didn't see her.I'll go check again." And Angelina and Fred ran up the stairs even faster than they ran down. Yelling was heard. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!"

"I DID! I SAID THE SPELL IN MY HEAD!"

"BUT YOU TOOK HER WAND AWAY, DIDN'T YOU?"

"YOU EVEN SAW HER THROW IT AT ME!"

More ruckus on the stairs arose and Fred and Angelina stopped at the bottom. Ginny, concerned, asked again, "Fred.What's wrong?"

"It's...It's Molly." He said, panting.

"She's..._gone_."


	4. The Search Party

Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ginny asked, getting up off the couch. "She's not in her room! She's gone!" Fred repeated.

"Well finally. We'll get some peace and quiet around here." Ron muttered. "Ron!" Hermione and Ginny scolded at the same time.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. I mean, you locked the door, right? Non-magically?" Hermione asked. "Yes! We've been doing that ever since dad installed the locks into the door handles!" Fred replied.

"All right, uh, Fred...you and Angelina go in your own party. Ron, you go on your own. Hermione, you're on your own. And, come to think of it, to put it in short, we're all on our own except Fred and Angelina." Ginny said, talking to everybody in the room. "Right!" Mostly everybody said. Nobody moved.

"So what are you waiting for?" Angelina broke the silence. "SEARCH FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Everybody scattered.

Hermione and Ron walked around, looking in pantry's, bathtubs, even broom cupboards. They checked the last one in the house when Ron said, "Mione?"

"Yes, Ronald?" Hermione said.

"...Why are we searching for a ten-year old girl, in broom cupboards?" Ron asked.

"Because. Molly could be anywhere, we want to make sure that she's not stuck anywhere."

"But it's a broom cupboard."

"_I_ ONCE GOT STUCK IN A BROOM CUPBOARD, RONALD, SO DON'T IMPLY THAT IT'S NOT A FAIRLY EASY PLACE TO GET STUCK IN!" Hermione yelled.

"Right...sorry, love." Ron said un-easy.

"No problem." Hermione said cheerfully. The pair continued to look for Molly.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking around, himself, alone. He was outside, in the chilly night air, and wished that he could just go back inside and forget about this whole search party thing. But he'd do it for Ginny.

Harry froze as he heard sniffles coming from beneath him. He jumped to conclusions: _Holy crap, I must've stepped on somebody!_ He thought. But he looked down, to his left, to see a small girl with bright red hair, and a tannish complexion, crying in a dugout, just below the surface. It wasn't a very small hole: In fact, it looked like the girl had dug it herself and climbed in there on purpose. She sat there sniffling, then gasped when she saw Harry. "Oh no! NOW I'm in even _more_ TROUBLE!" She burst into tears again.

Harry instantly recognized the girls voice; It was Molly. "No...no, shhhhh, Molly! It's only Uncle Harry!" He crouched down to see her better and lit his wand to see her face more clearly. Even if he hadn't heard her crying, he would've surely known it by now: There were thin lines spreading down her face. Tear-marks.

"Why are you down there?" Harry asked. Molly pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. She was sitting down, her knees to her chest.

"I...I.," _Sniffle_, "Wanted to...to get away from...from," _Cough,_ "Everybody...and I...I.," _Voice-cracking_, "Thought this would be a good place." She hiccupped.

"Oh, well...you should really come out of there. Don't you think it's a little dark and cold?" Harry reasoned. "I'm...I'm not a baby, you know. I can handle the-the...the dark." Molly sniffled.

"What about the cold?" Harry asked. "It's not too bad...I...can keep...warm, with my wand, you know. I learned a simple incantation from Aunt Hermione's spell book for getting warm." Molly shivered. _Poor Kid's taking after Hermione, _Harry thought.

"...You're shivering." Harry stated the obvious. "AM NOT!" Molly said.

Harry ignored her. "How d'you have your wand, anyhow? I thought your dad took it away." He asked. Molly smiled a little, then said, "It...it was a fake wand, that I threw at him. I got it from Uncle George, for a present a while back ago. My real wand is always in my dresser drawer, when I think I'll get in trouble that day. That way Mum and Dad can't take it away from me." She smirked, but it soon faded and was replaced with a frown. "I just told you where I hid my wand, didn't I?" She asked, disappointed in herself. "Sure did." Harry said, then smiled gently at his niece.

".Is everybody looking for me?" Molly asked. "Only me, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, and your Mum and your Dad. Which, by the way, they were _very _worried about you when they couldn't find you in your room." Harry said.

"I'm sorry." Molly said, wiping her tears off of her face with the back of her sleeve. "Why did you come out here anyway?" Harry asked. "Everybody was talking about Hogwarts...and I don't _want _to go to Hogwarts. I want to stay here, with Mum and Dad, free of all homework and mean kids, and the _Slytherins_."

"Ah, so your Mum and Dad told you 'bout them?" Harry asked. Molly nodded. "They're some of the meanest people. I hate them. They called Aunt Hermione a...a..._you-know-what_," She whispered, "And they were supporters of.you-know-_who_." She seethed the name with hatred. "Not all of them were, Molly. I mean, some were quite nice."

"What about the Malfoys? Look at them. Look at who they were followers of, and who Draco almost killed...I wanted to make it to Hogwarts, to see Dumbledore in the flesh. But now I can't."

"I also don't want to end up in the wrong house. I want to be in Gryffindor! What happens if I let my family down, my mum, my dad? What happens if I get put into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw...or..._Slytherin_?" Molly implied.

"You don't have to worry about that." Harry said. "And why not?" Molly asked. "Because...let me tell you something, Molly. You're just like your Aunt Hermione. You may not be blood related to her- only related to her by marriage- but you remind me of the same way she acted, the first time I met her on the Hogwarts Express. She was 11, going on 12. And she was very excited about going to Hogwarts, unlike you, I understand.," Harry said when Molly opened her mouth to protest that she wasn't happy about leaving, "...But she had the same stubbornness, that made her so loyal to all of her friends...she spoke the truth...she was thick-headed at times...but yet she was smart. You're just like her. That warming spell you learned? You said that you learned it in one of Aunt Hermione's spell book? That's because she's always reading. And don't think that I haven't seen you on that couch, before, reading your little heart out. Because I have. You're just like her. You'll do great in school, you'll have lots of friends who you'll have for the rest of your life." Harry said.

"For the rest of my life?" Molly asked, her face brightening up. Harry nodded. "But...where are your friends, then? How come they're not here?" Molly asked.

"Oh, they're here all right. See those two, searching in the bushes, over there?" Harry pointed to Hermione and Ron shuffling and bickering in the bushes. Molly nodded. "Those...are my best friends. The ones that I've had forever. Hermione...your Aunt Hermione...is like a sister to me."

"But she's your sister-in-law, isn't she? So that just started when Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione got married, didn't it?"

"Oh, no. I've known Hermione for ages. I love her. And not like, that way, either.," Harry added when he saw Molly's angry expression, "But as a sister. I always have, since our fourth year at Hogwarts. She's been like the sister I've never had..and Ron."

"Ron's been there, too. And although we may've had a few fights here and there, we've always made up, forgive, and forget-,"

"It's forgot." Molly corrected.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You said that you always made up, forgive, and forget. The correct way to say that is that you always made up, forgave, and forgot." She smirked.

"See what I mean? Just like your Aunt Hermione." Harry smiled. "Do you have any other friends? I mean...from Hogwarts?" Molly asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Harry said.

Molly gaped. "You have _three_ friends that you've been with, since _Hogwarts_?"

"Yep."

"Who? Do I know them?"

"Sure do."

"Who is it then?"

"Her." Harry said, hitching a thumb behind him, where Ginny was standing. Molly smiled and then got up. "You know what?" She said. "I'm going to Hogwarts. I want a bunch of friends, just like you, Uncle Harry. And I want to be the smartest witch of my house-,"

"Gryffindor, no doubt." Ginny said, grinning. Molly beamed. "Do you really think so?" She asked. "I said no doubt, didn't I? No doubt, means no doubt. You'll be in there, most definitely." Ginny said. Molly climbed out of the hole. As soon as she did, she flung herself on Harry. "Thank you, Uncle Harry.," She said, looking up at him, her face brightened up like a kid at Christmas, "Thank you." She said one last time, then ran off.

"When'd you find her?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "A few minutes ago. But that doesn't really matter, now, does it? She's safe. That's all that counts." Harry said. Ginny sighed. "Do you think that Lily will be upset when she finds out that she has to go to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"We'll have to see. Six more years, and we'll have to let her go out into the world." Harry replied. "Oh, Harry, stop making it sound so hard." Ginny sniffled, then laughed at herself. "Trust me, Gin. It's going to be hard. I have no doubt about it."


End file.
